


Четыре утра (4am)

by Ahe



Series: #FangirlRecs [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Childhood Memories, Chronic Pain, College, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Family Fluff, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Goth Oswald, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Intoxication, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain Kink, Repressed Memories, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Ed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mention of abortion
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: Освальд Кобблпот работает в кафе, расположенном в кампусе университета Готэма, где он встречает Эдварда Нигму, студента, что ищет тихое место для учебы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [4am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645784) by [writteninblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninblood/pseuds/writteninblood). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено! После внезапного возвращения к сериалу, мне очень зашла эта парочка!  
> Огромное спасибо автору фанфика!

Освальд ненавидит свою работу, но еще больше ненавидит местную клиентуру. Продавать кофе кучке более привилегированных студентов, которые приходят сюда со своими MacBook, без конца просят пароль Wi-Fi, чтобы зайти на Facebook и на самом деле ничем больше не заняты; все это отчасти является персональным адом Освальда. Для этих людей имеет значение только статус и совершенно не интересует учеба. Освальд всех презирал за это.

Ему нужно работать в университетском кафе, потому что это его долг. Он обязан сам содержать себя и свою мать, и пытаться оплатить неполный курс орнитологии. Из чего следует, что ему необходимо работать круглосуточно. К сожалению, в его случае звучит именно так. Потому что выбиваются на верхушку только сильные, его начальница — мисс Муни, увидела в этом золотую нишу, ведь студентам нужно место для зубрежки и именно поэтому это кафе работает в режиме 24/7. Это положительно сказывается на зарплате Освальда, но отрицательно для здоровья. Когда он вынужден работать всю ночь, то пьет литрами кофе, в разы больше чем успевает продать студентам. Единственное преимущество для него, что без особого стремления выглядит теперь бледным готом. В такие моменты ему нужно прикладывать вдвое меньше усилий для создания образа, чем обычно. Он старается увидеть максимум выгоды в своем жалком существовании.

В полночь воскресного дня, как всегда очень тихо, а рабочая неделя близится к завершению. Большинство студентов по-прежнему возвращается домой на выходные, вероятно отправляясь куда-нибудь на север штата в огромные особняки своих пап и мам. И вот еще одна причина, почему Освальд обожает выходные. Он приносит свои учебники на работу, на случай, если у него будет достаточно сил, чтобы взяться за источник знаний, а не дремать, сидя за страницами книг, пытаясь понять хоть что-то. Даже сейчас он изучает подобный учебник. Облокотившись на стойку, он скучающе подпер подбородок, и слегка нахмурился, стараясь сконцентрироваться. У него был как раз тридцатиминутный перерыв, на время которого он установил будильник. Сейчас он чувствует себя чуть живее мертвого, пытаясь заставить себя читать, пока глаза не слипаются, а мозг хоть немного воспринимает информацию.

— Я надеюсь, что не отвлеку вас.

Освальд чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, а подбородок соскочил с ладони. Он не услышал, как внутрь вошел клиент. У этого человека определенно есть противоестественная способность оставаться незаметным. Или, может дело в том, что Освальд почти уснул, стоя. Не в первый раз, кстати.

Освальд поднимает взгляд и на мгновение замирает. Парень с противоположной стороны, естественно, не может не привлечь внимание. У него растрепанные волосы, челка же старательно прилизана, ретро-очки и белоснежно-белая рубашка, под шерстяным свитером. Освальд не может рассмотреть что-то еще под прилавком, но он бы поставил последние деньги в бумажнике на то, что тот в джинсах, которые облепляют его худые ноги. Он, если быть честным, самый что ни на есть хипстер, один из тех, кого Освальд ненавидит больше всего. Но этот парень, кажется не носит одежду, как дань моде. От него не исходит никакой неприятной энергетики. Освальд открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз, прежде чем, сказать что-то вслух, надеясь, что голос будет звучать естественно, а странная тяжесть в животе не даст о себе знать.

 — Конечно, нет. Они не оплатят мне учебу.

Парень явно нервничает, прижимая к груди груду учебников. Он оглядывает стойки со вчерашними пирожными и тортиками, как будто те могли бы его покусать. Короче, он выглядит как самый настоящий ботан. Освальд сжалился над ним. Очевидно, что он здесь не по своей воли, и, судя по всему, очень редко ходит в людные места.

— Чем я могу тебе помочь, приятель?

— Американо. Двойной. Пожалуйста, — в спешке говорит парень.

— Сейчас! — весело произносит Освальд. Его никогда не беспокоит шаблон баристы, предпочитая в тишине предаваться работе, чтобы эти вольные и необычные люди, никто не жаловался на работу. Но он чувствует, что незнакомец перед ним нуждается в этом. И по какой-то причине тот хочет успокоить свои нервы и может бы неплохо даже улыбнуться.

— Итак, что привело тебя сюда в этот нелегкий час? — рискует начать разговор Освальд, когда достает крышки и заполняет содержимым кофе машину.

Клиент вздыхает.

— Мой сосед по комнате и его девушка сейчас совокупляются. Слишком громко. Опять.

— Вот ублюдок. — Освальд старается изо всех сил сочувствовать.

— Вот именно! Иногда я представляю, как задушу его во сне. Знаешь, ну если бы он вообще когда-нибудь просто спал, — бурчит он, разглядывая кучу пирожных рядом с кассовым аппаратом. Парень выглядел достаточно безобидным, так что Освальд может почувствовать исходящее от него разочарование, нежели чем злобу. Освальд приподнял брови, оценивая. Незнакомец поднял голову, явно нервничая.

— Естественно, я бы так никогда так не поступил.

— Конечно, — ухмыльнулся Освальд.

Длинный пронзительный взгляд, когда хипстер смотрит на Освальда, будто пытаясь понять его. Взгляд очень внимательный, агрессивный и даже пугающий. Это очередная загадка для Освальда, как парень вроде этого, может прятать внутри столько силы, которую хочется разгадать и высвободить. Несмотря на странную сухость во рту, и кружку кофе, Освальд смог предложить молоко, сахар и прочие сладости.

Пока клиент копается в своем кошельке, Освальд хватает ручку и пишет свой номер на чашке. Вернув ручку на прилавок, он обернулся, невинно ожидая деньги за напиток прежде чем, незнакомец снова поднимет голову.

— О, мне нужен будет ваш студенческий для скидки.

Очевидное предположение, ведь парень перед ним студент, и, похоже, самый красивый ботаник, которого Освальд видел в своей жизни. И, конечно, никакой скидки нет и в помине. Мисс Муни скорее вырвет себе глаза, чем станет давать студентам скидки. Но это единственная возможность узнать его имя. Пять долларов вместе с картой передал ему клиент. Освальд смотрит на студенческий, пока отсчитывает сдачу. Эдвард Энигма. Э. Нигма. Прекрасно.

— Вот, пожалуйста… Эд, — достаточно смелый шаг, особенно для него.

— Спасибо, — говорит Эдвард, наклоняясь чуть ближе к Освальду. Он не выглядит особо задетым или недовольным. Просто хочет ответить взаимностью на социальные нормы.

— Освальд. Простите, что побеспокоил вас. — Он берет свой кофе и сахарозаменитель.  
Непонятно как этому человеку удается быть одновременно милым и могущественным, так что на какое-то время мировосприятие Освальда несколько притупляется. Он жадно наблюдает за движениями Эдварда, ожидая, когда тот заметит номер телефона на чашке. Его сердце пропускает удар, когда рука ложится прямо на то место, где написан его номер. Освальд надеется, что Эдвард просто не заметил, а не намеренно проигнорировал.

Эдвард садится в углу, вдали от витрины и как раз напротив Освальда, раскладывая свои книги и ставя чашку кофе на стол. Потом он начинает извлекать из своей сумки вещи, пока Освальд старательно пытается сделать вид, что не наблюдает за ним. Среди новых вещей черный пинал, полный ручек, маркеров, карандашей и линеек, даже несколько ластиков. Затем парень вытаскивает еще один органайзер, блокнот формата А4 и небольшой блокнот для заметок. Ничего себе, Освальда поражает, насколько серьезно парень относится к учебе. И да, теперь он мог разглядеть все что ниже пояса Эдварда. Верно, на нем узкие безупречные джинсы и стильные ботинки. Хотя нигде нет MacBook в поле зрения.

Один из компакт-дисков сейчас льется из динамиков. Ему хочется поговорить с Эдвардом, спросить нравится ли музыка, но ему страшно, а что, если ему не нравится эта группа. Музыка — одна из самых важных вещей в мире Освальда. Он отработал кучу долгих смен, и только когда начал работать один, а мисс Муни перестала заставлять всех слушать жуткое университетское радио Готема, то только сейчас получал удовольствие от своей небольшой музыкальной терапии. Но Эдвард ничего не говорит, и кажется вообще не замечает ничего вокруг. Невыносимая прекрасная Эшберри Хайтс играет одну из своих самых лучших композиций.

Эдвард остается здесь на четыре часа. За это время он ни разу не сдвинулся со своего места. Он полностью потерялся во времени, погрузившись в учебный пузырь. Освальд пытается сесть за свои учебники, но его взгляд то и дело возвращается к Эдварду. Он украдкой наблюдает за тем, как едва заметно дрожит нижняя губа, голову подпирает рука, а пальцы зарыты в волосах. Замечая, как Эдвард постоянно лижет губу и злоупотребляет своей привлекательностью, так что Освальд то и дело задевает кольцо в губе. Когда Эд потирает пальцы, Освальд чувствует, что окончательно пленен его красотой. У Эдварда длинные пальцы, идеальные руки для художника. Какая-то его часть задается вопросом, а играет ли он на инструменте? Эти пальцы идеально подошли бы для грифа. Или чтобы бегать по клавишам пианино.

Глаза Освальда начинают неприятно болеть. Он достигает той стадии усталости, когда ему кажется, что его сознание плывет, и все становится каким-то сюрреалистичным. Постоянное лишение сна, особенно на такой работе, все равно что нахождение под наркотиками. Он переворачивает страницу книги и непонимающе смотрит на нее. Да, слова плывут перед глазами. Эдвард легче переносит нехватку сна, и вероятно, еще способен воспринимать информацию. Хотя это вопрос — он делает ставку, что никакой особой надобности нет. От большинства хипстеров не исходила такая энергетика, ведь Эдвард выглядел более мягким, ярким и естественным. Освальду хотелось бы дотронуться до него. Может, следует пойти на попятную.

Освальд потрясен собственными мыслями, когда Эдвард внезапно встает, стул под ним неприятно скрипит, во время этого движения. Он выпрямляется и поправляет одежду, приглаживая ладонями складки на свитере и обтрясая, как будто на нем остались крошки, несмотря на то, что парень ничего не ел. Освальд поспешно переключает взгляд на раскрытый учебник, чтобы Эдвард не успел заметить его заинтересованности в нем. Он отчетливо слышит, как Эдвард собирает свои вещи, как бросает пустой стаканчик из-под кофе в корзину у двери. На несколько секунд Освальду кажется, что тот уйдет ничего не сказав. Он почти чувствует исходящую от Эдварда неуверенность, что льется из него. В конце концов, Эдвард поворачивается к прилавку и произносит:

— Что это такое, чего никто никогда не видел, чего никогда не было, но всегда должно быть?

Освальд смотрит на Эдварда с противоположной стороны кафе и несколько раз моргает в замешательстве.

— Это… что загадка?

— Тебе нравятся загадки?

— Я… — начал Освальд.

— Завтра! Ты будешь здесь завтра? — прервал его Эдвард.

— Хм, да, к сожалению, я буду здесь завтра, — зевает Освальд. Он смахивает челку с глаза. Еще четыре часа, до того, как ему на смену придет Айви.

Выражение лица Эдварда снова становится нейтральным, а его взгляд опускается на носки ботинок. Он прочищает горло.

— Частые походы сюда могли бы хорошо сказаться на моей учебе, и, учитывая вероятность того, что мой сосед и его подружка будут снова поддаваться своим низменным инстинктам, то я увижусь с тобой завтра.

Эти слова немного ранят чувства Освальда, похоже Эдвард забыл, что Освальд все еще здесь и все слышит. В то время как сам Освальд, кажется не способен сосредоточится ни на ком, кроме как прекрасном ботанике.

— Хорошо, мистер Нигма. Увидимся завтра. Надеюсь, ваш сосед по комнате и его девушка перестанут «совокупляться» достаточно долго, чтобы вы могли хоть немного выспаться, — устало улыбается Освальд.

Вместо того, что посмеяться над сказанным, как большинство людей, Эдвард одаривает Освальда ослепительной улыбкой, будто не может поверить, что кто-то искренне хочет, чтобы у него все складывалось хорошо. Его книги неожиданно выскальзывают из рук, и он сразу наклоняется вниз, подбирая вещи. Очки скользят на кончик носа, как обычно. Эдвард быстро встает и бросает еще один застенчивый взгляд в сторону Освальда, поправляя очки пальцем на переносице, прежде чем пойти на выход. Освальд мог видеть, как тот все еще странно улыбается, проходя мимо витрины кафе, спускаясь вниз по улице. Завтра будет новый день; ему придется придумать, как сказать Эдварду, что он хотел бы пойти домой вместе с ним, при этом не отпугнув.

Он смотрим на часы. Осталось всего четыре часа.


	2. Chapter 2

— Оззи! Слава богу, ты здесь!

Освальд приехал к началу ночной смены, освобождая Айви от ее одиннадцатичасового рабочего дня. Сейчас она сидит на стуле за углом стойки, рядом с вешалкой посетителей с верхней одеждой и сумками. Она очень осторожно наносит макияж на глаза, удерживая в руках зеркальце.

— А как же моя любимая надоедливая сестренка? — невинно интересуется Освальд, вешая свое зеленое пальто.

— Просто катастрофа, я не могу нанести правильно подводку. Ты можешь помочь мне? — она протягивает ему жидку подводку для глаз и невинным взглядом смотрит на него.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я помогу. Что за повод? — спрашивает он, наклоняя голову к свету и осматривая плоды его работ.

— У меня сегодня свидание.

Освальд собирался начать наносить подводку, прежде чем резко остановится.

— Ты не слишком ли маленькая?

Айви издает многострадальный вздох.

— Мне уже девятнадцать, Освальд.

— Если он сделает что-то, что заставит тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно, я хочу, чтобы ты немедленно набрала меня, поняла?

Айви преувеличенно закатывает глаза.

— Да, Оззи, я тебе позвоню. А теперь, пожалуйста, поправь мне макияж.

Освальд все еще не прельщен этой затеей, что Айви встречается с каким-то парнем, но он осознает, что не способен защитить ее от всего. Оградить ее от причинения боли другими людьми Освальд не может.

Он как раз собирается нарисовать линию на веках, когда Айви внезапно дергается.

— О, малыш, я совсем забыла! Пару часов назад какой-то парень тебя искал. Я не запомнила имени, но он был очень высоким, слишком худым и с виду страшным занудой? Что-нибудь припоминаешь?

Освальд заинтригован.

— Да, я разговаривал с тем парнем прошлой ночью. Пришел позаниматься. Что он тебе сказал? И ты не можешь не шевелиться, пока говоришь со мной? — он оборачивается за спину, проверяя не появились ли клиенты.

— Он казался очень нервным, без конца повторял какую-то чушь, а затем, начал говорить о чем-то еще… я думаю, что суть в том, что ему хотелось увидеться с тобой, и он хотел что-то еще передать тебе.

Освальд прищурился, рисуя очень тонкую ярко-зеленую линию на веке Айви.

— Он был очень мил, Оззи. Кажется, хорошим парнем, если быть честной, может немного на взводе.

По ее тону, Освальд понял, что ей хочется сообщить что-то еще, но она не расскажет без его наводки. Он решает подыграть ей.

— Хорошо, что ты утаила, Айви?

Айви прикидывается невинной овечкой.

— Я знаю, что ты ни с кем не встречаешься, но, может быть, ты дашь парню шанс?

— Нет, Айви. То, что я делаю, в будущем сработает на меня. Тот, кто не путается в эмоциях, всегда выигрывает, — отвечает он, переключаясь на следующий глаз.

— Ну, если ты не собираешься нарушать свое правило, то я думаю, что тебе следует быть осторожным с этим парнем, Освальд.

Он снова нахмурился.

— Почему?

— Потому что он, вероятно, хочет просто стать твоим другом, но может даже рассчитывает на что-то еще. Он хочет сделать тебе подарок, а ты только познакомился с ним…

Айви до раздражения проницательна. Но он уверен, что люди вроде Эдварда, никогда не заинтересованы в таких, как он.

— Хм, нет ничего плохо в том, чтобы быть друзьями. Если ты права насчет того, что он хочет большего, то я не сомневаюсь, что смогу держать его на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Это для его же блага, как и для моего.

— Ладно, — отвечает Айви, хотя она не уверена.

— Что ты ему сказала?

— Я сказал ему, во сколько ты вернешься на смену. Надеюсь, все в порядке. Прости, он выглядел таким нервным и безобидным.…

— Все хорошо, ядовитый плющ, я обещаю. Если бы появился кто-то, кого бы я не хотел видеть, то предупредил бы тебя.

Плющ выдыхает с облегчением.

— Все сделано. Как тебе это? — спрашивает Освальд, когда Айви рассматривает работу в компактном зеркальце.

— О, Господи, это совершенно потрясающе! Спасибо, Оззи! — она обнимает его и целует в щеку, и встает, ловко подхватывая изумрудного цвета плащ и сумочку.

Освальд улыбается, она действительно прекрасна. Он надеется, что ему не придется убивать ее ухажера.

Может, ему стоит осмелеть, и он сам станет достаточно хорош для нее.

— Повеселись сегодня вечером, Айви. И запомни, ты должна позвонить мне.

Она еще раз раздраженно закатывает глаза перед уходом, поправляя свой яркий, зеленый прикид.

Освальд вздыхает. Пора возвращаться к работе.

***

Весь вечер в кафе подтягиваются толпы студентов. Понедельник и последняя неделя перед каникулами. В какой-то момент, он получает возможность отдохнуть и заваривает себе чашку чая. Он сомневается, что кофе сейчас поможет его душевному состоянию.

Оглядываясь на опустевшее кафе, он полает, что ему сойдет с рук, чтение своих учебников в рабочее время. Хватая тряпку и чистящее средство, он подходит к столам, очищая их, прежде чем снова вернуться за стойку и приступить к чтению книги.

Ему удалось прочитать главу о видах миграции, когда заканчивается чай, и он слышит звук движения двери, и как кто-то врезается в нее, врываясь как мини-торнадо. Освальд, догадывается кто бы это мог быть, несмотря на быстроту; неуклюжие конечности, взъерошенные волосы и очки, свисающие на кончике носа, за которыми скрываются глаза полные решимости, — он знает только одного человека, чей облик соответствует описанию.

Эд пытается справиться с большим количеством книг в руках, и запоздало Освальд понимает, что должен бы предложить ему свою помощь.

— Может тебе помочь? — спрашивает Освальд, вставая и обходя прилавок.

— Нет! Нет, пожалуй, я просто положу это сюда, — говорит Эдвард, направляясь к тому же столу, что занимал прошлой ночью. Он аккуратно опускает книги, прилагая уйму усилий, так чтобы ничего шумно не полетело на пол. Времени Эдвард тратит около минуты, прежде чем отдышаться, а затем берет верхнюю книгу из стопки и подходит к прилавку.

Желваки на лице все еще выдают напряжение, и Освальд изо всех сил старается себя не накручивать.

— Привет, Освальд, — усмехается Эдвард.

Видя, как Эд улыбается ему, какая-то его часть искренне рада и заражается этим настроением, несмотря на обычный будничный день. И он не предпринимает попыток остановить себя.

— Мистер Нигма, — приветствует Освальд. — Я знаю, что это не первый ваш визит в это прекрасное заведение за сегодня.

Эдвард поджимает губы и смотрит на пол, прежде чем снова встретиться с глазами Освальда.

— Да, я не был уверен, на какую именно смену ты заступишь. И я должен был догадаться, что прошлой ночью ты был в ночной смене, и тебя не могло быть здесь днем. Но я нашел это, — он взволнованно держит книгу в руках, — и я просто так хотел… я не полагал…

Эдвард начинает бессвязно бормотать, и Освальд находит это невероятно привлекательным.

— Ничего себе, прекрасно, я хочу это взглянуть.

Эдвард награждает его одной из своих ослепительный улыбок и протягивает книгу Освальду, чтобы тот мог прочитать название. И Освальд практически сразу понимает, что это; одна из фундаментальных книг на его курсе, именно та, что стоит огромное состояние и та, которую очень сложно достать даже в новом издании. Естественно, у него была копия, сделанная еще пятнадцать лет назад и давно устаревшая, местами даже подъеденная молью, так что Освальд даже боялся, что в любой момент та могла обратиться в труху. То, что Эдвард безвозмездно сделал такой подарок — новейшее издание, вышедшее в тираж лишь в прошлом году и совершенно никем не тронутая. Рука Освальда неуверенно замирает над обложкой, боясь прикоснуться к ней. Он внимательно смотрит на Эдварда, два больших пальца прижаты ко рту, и кажется тот нервно переминается на месте, с нетерпением ожидая его реакции.

— Это что такое, Эд? — наконец, все еще ошарашенно спрашивает Освальд, будто до конца не верит в такой поступок Эдварда.

— Я видел, как ты вчера пытался читать старое издание этой книги, — тихо произносит Эдвард с легким разочарованием. — Я узнал его, потому что эта книга давно в моей коллекции. И она просто стоит на книжной полке, пылится, и знаю, что она может представлять настоящую ценность для твоих исследования, поэтому я подумал, что она должна быть у тебя.

Рот Освальда лишь беззвучно отрывается. А сердце колотится непозволительно громко.

— Я не могу это принять.

Эдвард слегка хмурится, неуверенно потирая пальцы.

— Пожалуйста, Освальд, прими ее. Есть вещи и похуже, чем просто принятие кладези знаний, — его голос становится крайне пренебрежительным. — В этом кампусе уже итак развелось слишком много идиотов. — Он недовольно качнул головой.

Освальд чувствует, что это одна из тех битв, где невозможно выйти победителем. Наличие новых знаний очень бы помогло ему. Освальд никогда бы не признал этого вслух, но он давно устал быть тем парнем в аудитории кабинета, чей учебник был неправильно пронумерован, потому что у него никогда не будет издания, что утверждено учебной программой.

— Хорошо, я возьму его. Благодарю, Эд. В таком случае позволь мне принести тебе чашечку кофе? Ради меня?

— О, эм… хорошо, — соглашается Эд, а руки его нервно дрожат, когда из них забирают книгу. Он вцепляется в край прилавка.

— Ты знаешь, Эд, — начинает говорить Освальд, приступая к приготовлению кофе для Эдварда. — Это довольно впечатляющая детективная работа определить книгу, текст, который для тебя написан вверх ногами. И так незаметно. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты обратишь на это внимание.

Эдвард явно почувствовал гордость после этого комплимента, но потом беспокойно дотронулся до края губ:

— Прости, если это выглядит слишком навязчиво, ладно? Мне говорили, что у меня есть некоторые проблемы, когда дело доходит до личных границ…

Освальд вздыхает, когда ставит перед Эдвардом кофе.

— Просто прими этот комплимент, Эд.

Некоторое напряжение в Эдварде растворяется, и он награждает Освальда скромной улыбкой, принимая кофе.

— Спасибо, Освальд. — Он берет свой кофе, сахар, а затем повторяет свой путь до полюбившегося стола рядом с окном. — Я могу…

— Да, конечно, — говорит Освальд.

Эдвард повторяет тот же ритуал, что и прошлым вечером, лишь с той небольшой разницей, что огромная стопка книг раскидана по всему столу. Освальд наблюдает за всем, не подозревая, что все это время улыбается, особенно когда Эдвард будто бы отключается от этого мира и с головой уходит в мир знаний. Чувствуя, что за ним все это время наблюдают, Эдвард тепло улыбается. Если Освальд позволит своему взгляду задержаться чуть дольше, то все зайдет на территорию явного флирта. Поэтому он заставляет себя опустить взгляд, ощущая странное благоговение перед красивым невероятно ценным фолиантом. Держа в руках корешок книги, он с осторожностью листает страницы, пока не добирается до предисловия.

Освальд не замечает, как сам погружается в содержание книги. Он искренне удивлен, насколько увлекательно все изложено и насколько понятнее стали диаграммы. Он старается не раскрывать книгу по полной, беспокоясь, что некоторые зерна кофе, оставшиеся под короткими ногтями, могли бы повредить столь безупречное состояние книги.

Звучит «Последний маскарад» Linkin Park, и это единственное мощное средство вывести его из сонного состояния. Освальд в шоке смотрит на часы и осознает, что уже четыре часа. Он кидает взгляд в сторону Эдварда, ожидая увидеть, сильную концентрацию на учебнике. Но то, что он видит оказывается наиболее привлекательным: Эдвард крепко спит, его голова покоится на руке, что неудобно лежит на краю стола. Другая же рука лежит на коленке.

Освальд тщетно пытается задушить веселый смешок, который так и хочет вырваться из груди. Эдвард что-то задевает в его сердце, то, что сам Освальд предпочел запеть много лет назад. И вот он встретил парня буквально вчера. Он падает слишком быстро и тяжело в этот омут, и осознание этого не останавливает от "падения".

Он спорит, оставляя Эдварда на некоторое время; но уже слишком поздно (или рано, Освальд больше не знает, где эта черта), и, конечно, Эдварду ведь будет более комфортно отдыхать в своем общежитии, верно?

Освальд подходит к Эдварду тихо, хотя подобного поступка приходит практически сразу, ведь в любом случае он намеревался его разбудить.

Когда он подходит ближе, то замечает лицо Эдварда, которое выглядит не особо расслабленно; на само деле его брови сведены в одну линию, а губы поджаты и все буквально кричит о недовольстве.

_Может ему снится плохой сон?_

Освальд кладет руку на плечо Эдварда, и мягко трясет, пытаясь разбудить. Эдвард отключился, слегка покачивая головой. Освальд трясет его чуть сильнее и зовет по имени. Это звучит слишком громко в этой сонной тихой обставноке.

— Нет! — внезапно кричит Эдвард. — Мы сделаем это не по-твоему, а сделаем по-моему, — Эдвард выпрямляется, и, похоже, сам испуган собственным властным тоном.

Освальд заботливо придерживает руками, стараясь не издеваться.

— Хорошо, хорошо, мы сделаем это по-твоему.

— А? — Эдвард выглядит таким милым и смущенным, оглядываясь.

— Мне кажется, тебе приснился плохой сон, Эд.

— Это единственное объяснение, — говорит Эдвард, снимая очки, и потирая глаза. Это самый откровенный диалог и такой Эдвард был слишком открытым с Освальдом. Все остальное, что он сказал, прошло через тщательный процесс анализа. Он наблюдает, как Эдвард сжимает переносицу, хмурясь, прежде чем вернуть очки на место.

Освальд охвачен странным импульсом, запуская пальцы в волосы и успокаивающе Эдварда, который все еще взлохмачен после краткого сна. Каждая его мышца напряжена. Освальд хочет спросить его о сне, но не знает, должен ли. Это, в конце концов, только вторая их встреча.

— Эд, я думаю, может тебе стоит пойти домой и отдохнуть где-нибудь, где можно устроиться так, чтобы не затекла шея?

— Без сомнения, ты прав, — говорит Эдвард, пустым взглядом смотря на стол.

— Ты в порядке? Ты кажешься немного… — Освальд колеблется, тщательно подбирая слова, — заполошенным. Может мне кому-нибудь позвонить, чтобы тебя забрали?

— Нет, — его тон не терпит пререкательств. — Мое общежитие не далеко.

Освальд не знает, что говорить и делать с таким унылым Эдвардом. Он решает, что лучший вариант действий — отступить и вернуться за прилавок. Он слышит, как Эдвард начинает складывать свои вещи. Эти звуки сбивают Освальда с толку. Он ненавидит саму мысль, что Эдвард уйдет из кафе в таком настроении; он был так полон сил, когда пришел сюда. Возможно, если бы он просто позволил его разбудить совершенно естественным образом, его бы настроение было бы чуть лучше? Освальд мысленно начинает пинать себя.

Когда он возвращается к столу Эдварда, то замечает книгу. Возможно, возвращение к любимой теме немного взбодрить Эдварда?

— Я чувствую, что не могу поблагодарить тебя за книгу, — искренне произносит Освальд.

Со стопкой книг в руках, Эдвард ловко закидывает лямку сумки через плечо, Эдвард встает из-за стола и останавливается на полпути между прилавком и дверью. Он слегка краснеет и опускает взгляд вниз.

— Это всего лишь книга.

— Просто это главный учебник на моем курсе. И очень мне пригодится. Огромное спасибо за помощь, Эд.

Эдвард, наконец, улыбается. Он делает глубокий вдох, и, кажется, собирается сказать что-то еще, но затем просто закрывает рот. Его взгляд рассматривает что-то на полу, челюсти стискиваются, а после он более решительно заглядывает в глаза Освальда.

— Может быть, ты дашь мне знать завтра, если увидишь что-нибудь… может ты что-то захочешь обсудить из прочитанного? — выражение его лица выглядит как-то обнадеживающе и от того еще более уязвимо.

Освальд внимательно изучает книгу. Эдвард всерьез хочет обсудить с ним птиц? Никто и никогда не хотел обсуждать с ним пернатых. Кроме плюща, и обычно тема разговора переключалась на растения. И хорошо, может быть с мамой, но он уверен, что она просто потакает его прихотям, и она его мать. Возможно, Эдвард действительно хочет подружиться?

— Хм, хорошо, ладно. Значит, увидимся завтра вечером, правильно?

— Завтра вечером, — вторит Эдвард, и небольшая улыбка украшает его лицо. Он так и не стал прежней веселой версией себя, как в момент своего появления в кафе, по крайней мере, он хоть улыбается. Освальд действительно успел возненавидеть этот пустой смирившийся взгляд.

Освальд все еще присматривается к нему, чувствуя странную меланхолию, когда с тяжестью человек перед ним начинает собираться домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Здесь должна быть отсылка к песне LP, своего рода маленькая дань. Мое сердце все еще разрывается из-за последних событий.


	3. Chapter 3

За этот день он слишком выдохся, так что Освальд позволил себе устроиться напротив Эдварда за полюбившемся столом. В кафе был еще один посетитель, но тот уже несколько часов подряд спокойно читает книгу на диванчике в дальнем углу. Освальд не думает, кто-то будет сильно возражать, если он поболтает с Эдвардом какое-то время.

— Так что же ты изучаешь? — интересуется Освальд, решая немного больше узнать об   
Эдварде, ведь парень явно не собирается прекратить посещать это кафе в ближайшее время. По крайней мере, Освальду хочется в это верить.

Эдвард демонстративно показывает книгу.

— Криминалистику, — догадывается Освальд.

— Верно! — сумбурно подтверждает Эдвард, откладывая учебник в сторону. — Это просто кажется наиболее простым способом понять работу тела, чтобы позже не ошибаться, как его прятать понимаешь?

Освальд наклоняет голову, внимательно изучая. Он ждет, когда Эдвард не выдержит и рассмеется, просто произнеся: «Да, шучу!», — но этого не происходит. Освальда передергивает от ответа, но Эдвард пробует еще раз прояснить свою позицию.

— Я имею в виду, что ты изучаешь птиц, вероятно… ты ведь должен быть заинтересован в том, чтобы изучать их анатомию, верно? Ты не просто хочешь резать и наблюдать за тем, как все устроено внутри и что ими может руководить, да?

Освальд делает глоток чая, размышляя над своим ответом.

— В моем случае это больше эстетика, я могу оценить нечто свободное и прекрасное…

— Да, но в какой-то степени, это эстетическая вещь и для меня — по крайней мере часть, — вмешивается Эд. — Это приятно видеть и прощупывать органы, что в свое время позволяли человеку ходить, говорить, дышать и жить полноценной жизнью. Держать человеческое сердце в руках очень волнующе.

Диск Освальда переключается на трек «Psycho» Muse. Сам же Освальд прячет свое лицо за чашкой. Он надеется, что Эд не придаст этому значение.

Наверное, обычные люди должны быть насторожены, после упоминания скрытых кровожадных наклонностей, несмотря на то, что Эд смущенно добавляет:

— Я так думаю, — а после демонстративно делает глоток кофе.

Эдвард продолжает оказывать странный эффект на Освальда. С тех пор, как он впервые появился здесь и сказал, что размышлял о том, как бы придушить своего соседа по комнате, Освальда все еще удивляли эти жестокие импульсы Эдварда. У него настолько милая внешность, но чем больше Освальд общается с ним, тем больше складывается впечатление, что под этой маской скрывается кто-то опасный. Сочетание мягкости, мнительности и скрытого насилия слишком яркое. Сердце Освальда странно бьется, при упоминании такого «коктейля». Его всегда влекло подобное, но даже зная, что несмотря на ум и жестокость своего собеседника, что-то внутри него загорается.

— С тобой все в порядке, Освальд? — спрашивает Эдвард, обеспокоенно глядя на него.

— Да, прости, — говорит Освальд, вытягивая шею и пытаясь включить в разговор. — Я иногда ухожу в себя. Но я никогда так не делал с тобой.

— Я тоже слушаю тебя. Между прочим, мы подошли к финалу, и ненасытный, похотливый мой сосед тоже, я, наверное, никогда так и не высплюсь.

Услышав от Эдварда «ненасытный, похотливый», Освальду хочется протянуть руку через стол и схватить эту милую мордашку в ладони и тупо поцеловать. Его пальцы дрожат.  
Он старается сосредоточить на кончиках пальцев, что обхватывают кружку, и игнорируя пронзительный взгляд Эдварда, что слегка прищуривается и всматривается вперед.

— Ты… ты нашел что-то увлекательное в книге? — внезапно спросил Эдвард с не читаемым выражением на лице.

— Все прекрасно, Эд. Еще раз большое спасибо.

На лице Эдварда легкое смущение.

Освальд чувствует, что где-то он допустил ошибку, но он не чувствует себя достаточно комфортно с Эдвардом, чтобы спросить его об этом, тем более он не понимает, где допустил промах. Вместо этого он старается выглядеть максимально любезным, несмотря на пугающий немного предыдущий разговор.

— Если говорить о прочитанным в книге, то если бы ты был птицей, то определенно бы эльфийской совой.

Эдвард удивленно отрывает взгляд с окна на Освальда, приподняв брови.

— И как же ты пришел к такому выводу?

— Ну, это ночные хищники, — Освальд ухмыляется. — И у них очень мягкие пушистые перья, — взгляд его останавливается на волосах Эдварда, намекая. — И их глаза выглядят очень сурово. — Он запоздало, что это звучит не совсем лестно. Ведь это должно звучать, как комплимент, он же не виноват, что строгие очки закрывают его брови, не позволяя до конца прочитать эмоции на его лице.

Эд выглядит ошалевшим, его брови приподнимают, высовываясь за границу оправы очков, но лишь на секунду. Он быстро отворачивается и будто разглядывает что-то за окном.

— Тебе кажется, что я выгляжу сурово?

— Нет, я думаю, что ты выглядишь прекрасно, — слишком торопясь произносит Освальд. Черт.

— Ты серьезно? — резко поворачивается к нему лицом Эд, взмахивая рукой и задевая кружку, которая заваливается на бок. Он изучает собеседника, с широко раскрытыми глаза и чуть приоткрыв рот. Освальд догадывается, что своей фразой застал его врасплох. — Хм, Эд? — его голос сухой, он указывает на кофе, что растеклось и вот-вот подберется к стопке его книг и заметок. Освальд ковыляет к прилавку и достает тряпку. Когда он возвращается обратно, Эдвард держит свои книги и блокноты одной рукой, а второй вытирает лужу одноразовыми салфетками, пытаясь так поглотить всю жидкость.

— Мне так жаль, я такой неуклюжий, — заикаясь с извинениями говорит он.

Освальд вытирает стол и возражающе поднимает руку, пытаясь остановить его.

— Все в порядке, Эд, правда. Просто случайность. Со мной много раз такое происходило. Постоянный недосып превращает тебя в очень неуклюжего человека, — он торопливо идет к раковине за стойкой и споласкивает тряпку, прежде чем вернуться обратно к Эдварду. Освальд садится, и этот жест заставляет его выдохнуть. Он на мгновение закрывает глаза, а после замечает, как Эдвард открывает и закрывает рот. Освальд знал, что когда-нибудь это всплывет. Может быть даже он сам раскроется ему.

— Все хорошо, — успокаивающим тоном говорит он. — Ты можешь спросить.

— Что случилось с твоей ногой? — Освальд замечает, как тот пытается скрыть свой неподдельный интерес и ему не терпится услышать ответ, раз он суетливо начал переставлять свои книги на соседний стол.

— Меня столкнули с лестницы в школе, когда мне было восемь лет. Мои родители не могли позволить себе операцию. Теперь уже слишком поздно что-то менять.

Эдвард жует нижнюю губу, крутя в руках пустую чашку. Кажется этому парню трудно сидеть спокойно.

— Тебе больно?

Освальд врет, когда обычно отвечает, что «нет», но он давно устал от собственной напускной бравады, и несмотря на постоянную усталость, Эдвард единственный, кто не раздражает его, в отличие от обычных людей.

— Утвердительный ответ. Постоянно. Меньше, когда я сижу. Ходьба — это просто мука.

— Впервые он сказал об этой боли кому-то, кроме своей матери. Простое признание   
Эдварду, кажется, помогло снять немного неприятные ощущения.

— Ты принимаешь лекарства?

— Мне это не по карману. В любом случае, это уже хроническая боль и значит лекарства придется пить круглымисутками. Я не хочу быть зависимым. Плюс, боль заставляет лучше концентрироваться — просто нужно следить за распределением нагрузки на колено, когда я чувствую усталость и вуаля, я снова бодр! — Он улыбается и приподнимает брови, как бы говоря: «Что есть, то есть».

Эдварда почему-то это не веселит. Почему-то он выглядит разраженным. Он молчит какое-то время, а затем выдает.

— Дети могут быть очень жестокими.

Освальду хочется спросить у Эда, было ли его детство таким же несчастным, как его, ведь тогда странное поведение Эдварда становится вполне себе объяснимым. Освальд знает как надо надавить, чтобы получить правильные ответы.

— Значит, сова, да? Они мне всегда нравились. Их метод охоты завораживает.

И вот они незаметно начинают дискуссию о птицах; Освальд не замечает появление других посетителей на соседнем диванчике, даже когда те уходят. Он впечатлен количеством информации, которую знает Эдвард, несмотря на то, что не является специалистом. Освальд делает ему комплимент, заставляя Эда покраснеть, но практически сразу отрицает, говоря, что у него было много времени в детстве, чтобы прочитать очень много книг. Разговор подходит к естественному завершению, и повисшая тишина не является ни неудобной, ни угнетающей. Они улыбаются сидя напротив друг друга через стол.

— Мне жаль, что ты не можешь освоить много курсов за раз, — в конце концов, говорит Освальд.

— Все в порядке, — кивает Эдвард. — Я знаю много книг, относящихся к моему курсу, все от корки до корки, если быть точным. Кроме того, я не помню, когда в последний раз разговаривал с кем-то о своем интеллектуальном уровне.

Освальд чувствует, что вот-вот засияет от этого не явного комплимента.

— Мой сосед по комнате неплохой парень, но он действительно использует только малую часть своего мозга. Я уверен, что он способен на гораздо большее, но он предпочитает быть идиотом, впрочем, как и многие в моем кампусе. Хотя я не думаю, что большинство из них могут чего-то достичь при желании.

— Это очень плохо, — подтверждает Освальд, мысленно радуясь за собственную непревзойденность.

— Бессмысленная трата времени. Если бы он проводил больше времени за учебой и меньше занимался аморальным поведением, я уверен, он был добился результата.

— Какая жалость, — иронично тянет Освальд, вовсе этого не подразумевая.

Освальд все еще радуется от похвалы, когда слышит знакомый голос, взывающий к нему; это заставляет его напрячься и выпрямится.

Мисс Муни стоит перед прилавком и смотрит на низ снизу вверх. Как обычно она одета в слишком яркий костюм, волосы выкрашены в ядовито-розовый с примесью фиолетового. Она демонстративно подходит к столу и смотрит то на Освальда, то на Эдварда. Она проводит острым ногтем по скулам Эда, и парень с тревогой смотрит на Освальда.

— О-о, это довольно мило, — задумчиво говорит она. — Лучше беги сейчас же. Мне нужно обсудить дела со своим самым ценным сотрудником.  
Освальд испытывает страх перед своим боссом, Эдвард вопросительно смотрит на него, ожидая подтверждения того, что ему действительно нужно уходить. Освальд кивает.

— Увидимся позже, Эд.

Эдвард торопливо начинает собирать свои вещи, закидывает сумку на плечо и встает, собираясь демонстративно покинуть помещение, так чтобы Освальду было над чем подумать. Он нервно поджимает губы, прежде чем наклонится и неловко обнять Освальда. Прежде чем он сможет как-то отреагировать, Эдвард произносит:

— Прощай, Освальд, — прямо в ухо и практически сразу выбегает из кафе.

Мисс Муни выглядит слишком веселой, но после она опасно сужает глаза, наблюдая за спиной удаляющегося Эдварда.

— Он станет ужасным, если разозлиться.

Прежде чем Освальд успевает придумать ответ, она поворачивается к нему лицом и произносит:

— Ну, Освальд, должна признаться, что я впечатлена.

— Клянусь, это впервые, когда я сижу с кем-то в рабочее время. Здесь был только один человек, и я уже прибрался…

— Я знаю, Освальд. У меня повсюду глаза, — ее глаза блестят от превосходства. — Я искренне впечатлена тем, что ты продержался здесь, даже несмотря на дополнительные часы, которые тебе дали. Ты, конечно, хорошо показал себя. — Муни садится на место Эдварда так осторожно, будто ей противно сидеть там же, где сидят обычные студенты.

— Спасибо вам, — благодарит Освальд неуверенно. Он больше беспокоится о том, к чему ведет этот разговор. Он прекрасно осведомлен, что мисс Муни, нечто гораздо большее и опасное, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

— Тебе ведь можно доверять, Освальд?

— Конечно, — без малейших колебаний отвечает он.

— Хм, — она разглядывает ногти, будто действительно чем-то заинтересована. — Что скажешь, если мы на время выберемся отсюда?

— Но Айви…

— Ради дела. Я не думаю, что мой бизнес что-то потеряет, если это кафе закроется на пару часов раньше, — мисс Муни встает и идет к входу для того, чтобы запереть. Освальд ковыляет за прилавок и начинает в суматохе все выключать. Когда он заканчивает, она манит его пальцем и ведет к лимузину. Муни садится на переднее сиденье и поглаживает сиденье рядом с ней. В тот момент, когда он садится в машину, лимузин трогается с парковки и выезжает с территории кампуса. Они сидят в полной тишине какое-то время, сейчас они уже движутся по центру города, когда мисс Муни начинает разговор.

— Я уверена, что ты давно понял, что кафе — не единственное дело, к которому я питаю особый интерес, — произносит мисс Муни.

Освальд проглатывает и кивает. Он давно уже знал про эти слухи.

— Вот там, — она указывает на окно рядом с Освальдом, — мой бар.

Освальд не может не быть ослеплен яркими городскими огнями Готема, особенно учитывая уровень накопившейся усталости за это время. Он замечает, как женщина в элегантной шубке спотыкается на ступеньках, пытаясь покинуть бар и подойти к тротуару. Чуть дальше по той же улице, он замечает, как парочка занимается сексом на аллее, частично скрывавшей их утехи за обвитой плющом решеткой.

— И это, — указывает она, на этот раз, показывая на окно с ее стороны, — моя галерея.  
Они проезжают мимо одно из самых старых и элегантных зданий в Готэме, одно из самых любимых Освальда. Ему нравится все внушительное и помпезное. Неужели оно принадлежит мисс Муни? От осознания этого кружится голова.

— И вот этот магазин так — мой. — Сейчас они проезжают через Алмазный район, где всегда располагались самые лучшие клубы, бутики и закусочные. Здесь крутились серьезные деньги, которые можно заработать — и, по-видимому, у мисс Муни здесь была своя монополия.

— Зачем вы показываете мне все это?

— Это моя империя, Освальд. Я лишь хочу узнать, хочешь ли ты быть частью всего этого.

— Но я уже.

— Бариста, да. Такая мелкая сошка. Я спрашиваю тебя не хочешь ли ты управлять кафе? Как ты смог заметить, у меня есть к чему стремится по карьерной лестнице, если ты захочешь двинуться дальше от… кофейни.

Освальд уставился на нее, невольно открыв рот. Последнее чего он ожидал — повышения.  
— Я, конечно, буду платить тебе, как старшему менеджеру, и в качестве жеста доброй воли, даже готова профинансировать твои дальнейшие исследования рынка. Фиш Муни всегда будет заботиться о тех, кто ей предан.

Освальд смотрит на свои колени. Он всегда опасался слишком сильной привязанности к ней и самой возможности ей задолжать, несмотря на то, как много проблем решится сами собой, если он примет ее предложение.

— Я готов принять новую должность, но, боюсь, что не могу согласиться на обучение. Но спасибо за столь любезное предложение.

Улыбка мисс Муни напоминает в этот момент оскал акулы.

— Умный мальчик. Ты сам увидишь через неделю, свободу, которую я тебе дала и сможешь сделать собственный ход. Ты также можешь нанять себе еще одного сотрудника, — она подмигивает ему. Ей известно, что Освальд и Ави работали с самого начала вдвоем, и даже новый двадцати четырех часовой режим не сломил их. — Тебе придется заниматься рекламой, давать интервью и анализировать, я все поручаю в твои умелые руки. А похоже мы уже на месте.

Освальд даже не заметил, как они оказались в его родном районе, не говоря о доме. Шофер открывает дверь лимузина. Он поворачивается и перед уходом говорит:

— Спасибо, мисс Муни.

Она пренебрежительно отмахивается рукой.

— Пожалуйста, передай мои самые теплые пожелания твоей дорогой матери.

Освальд улыбается, кивает и выходит из машины.

Его жизнь становится все более-более странной.


	4. Chapter 4

Этим ран­ним днем, Ос­вальд про­водит ин­вента­риза­цию, ког­да слы­шит шум от­кры­ва­ющей­ся две­ри. Хо­роший спо­кой­ный день; пос­ледний день пе­ред окон­ча­ни­ем уче­бы, и Ос­вальд рад, по­тому что те­перь он ме­нед­жер и у не­го пол­но дел.  
  
Он ожи­да­ет, что этим ран­ним по­сети­телем бу­дет Эд, ведь он так боль­ше не за­ходил, пос­ле то­го как мисс Му­ни бес­це­ремон­но прер­ва­ла их раз­го­вор, и Ос­вальд те­перь всег­да с на­деж­дой смот­рит на дверь, ожи­дая уви­деть имен­но его. Как раз сей­час он за­кан­чи­ва­ет под­счет бу­тылок с ко­лой и за­пихи­ва­ет ящик вниз, преж­де чем вып­ря­мит­ся и поп­ри­ветс­тво­вать по­сети­теля.  
  
Это Джим Гор­дон.  
  
Джим, мать его, Гор­дон.  
  
Нес­мотря на то, что его сер­дце вот-вот вып­рыгнет из гру­ди, он зас­тавля­ет се­бя кон­тро­лиро­вать свои эмо­ции, Ос­вальд не дол­жен упасть в грязь ли­цом, сно­ва. И да, че­ловек пе­ред ним усо­вер­шенс­тво­вал свою при­чес­ку и эту ис­кусно сти­лизо­ван­ную вол­ну на го­лове, весь в тем­ном и чер­ная стиль­ная ко­жаная кур­тка. Да, он выг­ля­дит бо­лее чем пот­ря­са­юще.  
Джим выг­ля­дит та­ким же пот­ря­сен­ным при ви­де Ос­валь­да. И пусть, Ос­вальд за­мечал его нес­коль­ко раз в кам­пу­се уни­вер­си­тета, но ему всег­да ус­пешно уда­валось пря­тать­ся в тол­пе или ос­та­вать­ся поп­росту не­заме­чен­ным. Он уве­рен, что Джим преж­де не ви­дел и не зна­ет, что он хо­дит на за­нятия в тот же уни­вер­си­тет (или на­обо­рот не де­лал это­го). Он пред­по­чел бы это, но он зна­ет, что для ус­пешной уче­бы и про­дол­жи­тель­ной карь­еры, он не смог бы пря­тать­ся веч­но.  
  
Ос­вальд от­кла­дыва­ет руч­ки мак­си­маль­но спо­кой­но, нас­коль­ко это воз­можно, и пус­ка­ет в ход весь свой про­фес­си­она­лизм, нес­мотря на внут­ренне вол­не­ние.  
  
— Чем я мо­гу вам по­мочь?  
  
— Из­ви­ните, я по­нятия не имел, что ты ра­бота­ешь здесь и я бы не заг­ля­нул сю­да, — гла­за Джи­ма рас­ши­рены и он выг­ля­дит очень расс­тро­ен­ным — неп­ло­хо. Он уже пя­тить­ся к две­ри.  
  
— Чем я мо­гу по­мочь те­бе, Джим? — сно­ва спра­шива­ет Ос­вальд, ста­ра­ясь выг­ля­деть без­мя­теж­ным.  
  
— Мо­ему дру­гу нуж­на бы­ла ан­ке­та, зна­ете — ан­ке­та о при­еме сот­рудни­ков, — он ука­зыва­ет на объ­яв­ле­ние на вит­ри­не ря­дом с дверью. — Из­ви­ните, я знаю, что обе­щал. Я прос­то не ожи­дал. Прос­ти, — он раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся и ухо­дит так быс­тро, нас­коль­ко это воз­можно, что­бы не пе­рей­ти на бег.  
  
Ос­вальд вы­дыха­ет и прак­ти­чес­ки за­вали­ва­ет­ся на при­лавок, по­ложив го­лову на ру­ки и нес­коль­ко нап­ря­жен­ных ми­нут смот­рит в ок­но. Ос­вальд не­нави­дит собс­твен­ную сла­бость. Го­ды стро­итель­ства прег­рад в его сер­дце, что­бы за­щитить его от даль­ней­ших лю­бов­ных пот­ря­сений раз­ва­лились за счи­тан­ные се­кун­ды. Боль зас­тавля­ет все нут­ро сжать­ся, как буд­то все бы­ло вче­ра, а не в школь­ные го­ды.  
  


__________

  
  
 _Вы­пус­кной Год, сред­няя шко­ла Го­тэма_  
  
Нап­ря­жен­ность сох­ра­ня­ет­ся на про­тяже­нии все­го го­да. За­тяж­ные взгля­ды, от­каз от учас­тия в из­де­ватель­ствах сво­их дру­зей-шес­те­рок над Ос­валь­дом, на­обо­рот час­тая за­щита его, ак­тивное учас­тие в том, что­бы за­дер­жать их. Ос­вальд был очень силь­но влюб­лен в Джи­ма Гор­до­на с тех пор, как впер­вые уви­дел его, с то­го мо­мен­та, ког­да он пе­решел из дру­гой шко­лы в на­чале го­да. Он ти­пич­ный зо­лотой маль­чик, нес­мотря на то, что он ока­зал­ся в Го­тэм­ской сред­ней шко­ле, и, ве­ро­ят­но, са­мый по­пуляр­ный па­рень в шко­ле. Но Джим всег­да за­меча­ет его, да­же ког­да Ос­вальд ста­ра­ет­ся спря­тать­ся. Иног­да он за­дум­чи­во об­ли­зыва­ет гу­бы. У них ос­та­лось все­го нес­коль­ко не­дель, и Ос­вальд боль­ше не вы­дер­жит. Имен­но по­это­му се­год­ня ут­ром Ос­вальд пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет Джи­ма, что шел при­выч­ным мар­шру­том к шкаф­чи­кам и за­тас­ки­ва­ет его в под­собное по­меще­ние для убор­щиц, за­пирая за ним дверь. Мень­ше воп­ро­сов о том, от­ку­да у не­го клю­чи, так бу­дет луч­ше.  
  
Он пла­ниру­ет прос­то от­со­сать Джи­му, по­лагая, что у Джи­ма прос­то ка­кой-то гей-кри­зис, ему нуж­на раз­рядка, а пос­ле он мо­жет сно­ва прит­во­рить­ся, буд­то де­вуш­ка да­ла ее ему, ес­ли вдруг нач­нется ста­дия би­чева­ния. Ос­вальд про­яв­ля­ет ини­ци­ати­ву и бук­валь­но за­гоня­ет Джи­ма в угол. Джим неп­ро­из­воль­но от­крыл рот, в гла­зах воз­бужде­ние, но он ни­чего не го­ворит. Ос­вальд вы­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку и на­чина­ет рас­сте­гивать ши­рин­ку на джин­сах Джи­ма, иг­но­рируя, как собс­твен­ное сер­дце бе­шено ко­лотит­ся в гру­ди; он сам не мо­жет дож­дать­ся мо­мен­та, ког­да член Джи­ма Гор­до­на ока­жет­ся во рту.  
  
Но вне­зап­но ру­ки Джи­ма хва­та­ют Ос­валь­да за за­пястья, ос­та­нав­ли­вая.  
  
— Пос­той, — сдав­ленно про­из­нес Джим.  
  
Он, вот она, чер­то­ва гей­ская па­ника.  
  
Сей­час он мог пос­ту­пить как угод­но, но пос­леднее, че­го ожи­дал Ос­вальд, это как Джим прос­то по­целу­ет его. Джим от­пуска­ет его ру­ки и ос­то­рож­но об­во­дить кон­чи­ками паль­цев чер­ты ли­ца Ос­валь­да. На се­кун­ду он вы­бит из ко­леи, что­бы как-то ре­аги­ровать, но вско­ре оце­пене­ние про­ходит и он страс­тно це­лу­ет Джи­ма. Пер­вое соп­ри­кос­но­вение их язы­ков вы­зыва­ет стон удо­воль­ствия у Джи­ма и поч­ти уби­ва­ет Ос­валь­да. Его ру­ки жад­но и на ав­то­мате ис­сле­ду­ют по­дат­ли­вое те­ло; он вновь рас­сте­гива­ет ши­рин­ку Джи­ма и стя­гива­ет брю­ки вниз вмес­те с бель­ем. На этот раз Джим его не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет, а тя­нет за со­бой, хва­та­ясь за пол­ки, по­ка сам Ос­вальд опус­ка­ет­ся на ко­лени. Он ос­то­рож­но бе­рет член Джи­ма, слиш­ком нак­ры­ва­ет го­лов­ку ртом, об­хва­тывая, и нес­коль­ко раз про­ходит­ся по ство­лу, по­могая се­бе ру­ками.  
  
— Черт, — до­воль­но гром­ко сто­нет Джин, прис­ло­няя ру­ку ко рту. Ос­вальд ни­ког­да преж­де не слы­шал та­кого то­на у зо­лото­го маль­чи­ка. Его собс­твен­ный член боль­но пуль­си­ру­ет в шта­нах. Он са­мозаб­венно на­чина­ет со­сать, нес­мотря на то что мыш­цы ли­ца слег­ка сво­дит от неп­ри­выч­ки, а сам он ста­ра­ет­ся заг­ло­тить его пол­ностью. Сто­ны Джи­ма пос­те­пен­но ста­новят­ся все гром­че, при­жатая ко рту ру­ка не пог­ло­ща­ет. Ос­вальд чувс­тву­ет, что Джим уже на гра­ни, по­это­му он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к го­лов­ке. Он неж­но драз­нит са­мый чувс­тви­тель­ный учас­ток, нас­лажда­ясь, как Джим из­ви­ва­ет­ся под ним и пол­ностью в его влас­ти, преж­де чем все за­кон­чится и они ра­зой­дут­ся.  
  
Кра­ем соз­на­ния по­нимая, что сей­час единс­твен­ный шанс, что­бы стя­нуть шта­ны и белье до кон­ца со Джи­ма и уг­лу­бить­ся. Ес­ли это их единс­твен­ный раз, ког­да они сот­во­рят что-то по­доб­ное, ему хо­чет­ся по­дарить ему са­мый впе­чат­ля­ющий ор­газм.  
  
— Раз­двинь но­ги ра­ди ме­ня, Джим.  
  
Джим при­жима­ет ру­ку ко рту, и хва­та­ет­ся за по­ручень на пол­ке, ста­ра­ясь ус­по­ко­ить­ся и прос­то вы­пол­нить прось­бу. Джим слег­ка от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на­зад, за­дыха­ясь и та­кой до смеш­но­го по­мятый, что Ос­валь­ду хо­чет­ся до ма­лей­шей де­тали за­пом­нить этот об­раз. Джим уже на са­мой гра­ни, это не зай­мет мно­го вре­мени. Он рит­мично дви­га­ет ртом, по­ка его ука­затель­ный про­ника­ет в от­вер­стие Джи­ма, слег­ка на­дав­ли­вая, при­нимая ртом и креп­ко об­хва­тывая пуль­си­ру­ющую плоть, на­сажи­ва­ясь и при­нимая до са­мого ос­но­вания.  
  
— Ебать, Ос­вальд! — поч­ти орет Джим, кон­чая в глот­ку Ос­валь­да. Его ру­ки сме­та­ют с по­лок все­воз­можные бу­тыл­ки и щет­ку, по­ка он от­ча­ян­но пы­та­ет­ся най­ти опо­ру. Ос­вальд на­жима­ет на анус, слег­ка нак­ло­няя и пы­та­ясь най­ти нуж­ный угол, что­бы все по­лучи­лось.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов Ос­вальд уби­ра­ет ру­ки и шум­но от­пуска­ет член Джи­ма. Те­перь ему не­лов­ко и хо­чет­ся сбе­жать. Он вста­ет и за­да­ет­ся воп­рос, бу­дет ли Джим воз­ра­жать, ес­ли он прос­то по­пыта­ет­ся все за­быть. Ос­вальд вни­матель­но смот­рит на Джи­ма, ко­торый за­валил­ся на тум­бу, ли­цо рас­крас­не­лось и си­яет от по­та. Ос­вальд под­ме­ча­ет, как под­ни­ма­ет­ся грудь Джи­ма и нас­коль­ко он се­год­ня прек­ра­сен в этой об­тя­гива­ющей фут­болке, что так вы­год­но очер­чи­ва­ет его мыш­цы. Ему са­мому пот­ре­бу­ет­ся не так мно­го вре­мени. Он на­чина­ет рас­сте­гивать шта­ны.  
  
Этот звук прив­ле­ка­ет вни­мание Джи­ма.  
  
— Пос­той, поз­воль мне… — он на­чина­ет дви­гать­ся бли­же к Ос­валь­ду, но по­ходу за­быва­ет, что его шта­ны спу­щены до ло­дыжек и прак­ти­чес­ки сра­зу за­вали­ва­ет­ся. Ос­вальд быс­тро при­ходит на под­мо­гу и ло­вит Джи­ма. Ког­да па­рень вос­ста­нав­ли­ва­ет рав­но­весие, Ос­вальд ожи­да­ет, что па­рень окон­ча­тель­но ис­пу­га­ет­ся и сбе­жит. Но Джим про­дол­жа­ет удив­лять его; Он при­жима­ет лбом ко лбу Ос­валь­да и на­чина­ет сме­ять­ся, прак­ти­чес­ки за­дыха­ясь. Ос­вальд то­же не мо­жет не улыб­нуть­ся, ког­да по­нима­ет, что единс­твен­ный барь­ер меж­ду ни­ми рух­нул. За­тем Джим це­лу­ет его сно­ва и сно­ва, да­ря стран­ное ощу­щение жа­ра во всем те­ле. В этот мо­мент он не мо­жет при­думать ни­чего бо­лее сек­су­аль­но­го, чем смех Джи­ма, ко­торый рас­тво­ря­ет­ся в по­целу­ях. Он со­вер­шенно опь­янен этим ад­ре­нали­ном.  
  
По­целуи быс­тро пе­рехо­дят в страс­тные, и Джим ку­са­ет гу­бы Ос­валь­да, пы­та­ясь по­пут­но стя­нуть брю­ки Ос­валь­да вмес­те с бель­ем, ста­ра­ясь быс­трее об­хва­тить член. Ос­вальд от­ры­ва­ет­ся от губ Джи­ма и сто­нет. Джим Гор­дон быс­тро при­ходит на по­мощь. Черт, что во­об­ще с ни­ми про­ис­хо­дит?  
  
Джим нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и прак­ти­чес­ки ры­чит на уш­ко Ос­валь­ду:  
  
— Ты при­дешь ко мне, Ос­вальд?  
  
Ос­вальд сей­час не спо­собен фор­ми­ровать пред­ло­жения, по­это­му он прос­то при­кусы­ва­ет гу­бу и ки­ва­ет. Ус­лы­шав, как Джим поз­вал его по име­ни, сам Ос­вальд чуть не кон­чил.  
  
— Ты да­же не пред­став­ля­ешь, ка­кой ты оху­ен­но го­рячий, Ос­вальд, я не мо­гу пе­рес­тать ду­мать о те­бе, — Джим слег­ка сжи­ма­ет свой член и пос­ле, он об­хва­тыва­ет член Ос­валь­да, де­лая па­ру от­ча­ян­ных рва­ных дви­жений ру­кой, зас­тавляя кон­чить. Джим прог­ла­тыва­ет до­воль­ный стон Ос­валь­да и вов­ле­ка­ет его в по­целуй, прак­ти­чес­ки ли­шая кис­ло­рода. Его ор­газм длить­ся чуть доль­ше, чем ког­да-ли­бо и он нас­толь­ко хо­рош, что ка­жет­ся каж­дая его кле­точ­ка сей­час край­не чувс­тви­тель­на; мо­жет быть он уже умер? Ес­ли это так, то это до­воль­но да­же неп­ло­хо.  
  
Че­рез па­ру ми­нут, он опус­тит Джи­ма, ему прос­то нуж­но прий­ти в се­бя. Джим от­сту­па­ет и на­ходит па­ру чис­тых тря­пок в упа­ков­ке (хо­рошо, что они в слу­жеб­ном по­меще­нии для убор­щиц) и очи­ща­ет их от сле­дов спер­мы. Ос­вальд ед­ва по­нима­ет, что Джим ни­куда не спе­шит уй­ти, и все еще сто­ит со спу­щен­ны­ми шта­нами с бель­ем, так ос­тавших­ся где-то в рай­оне ло­дыжек. За­бав­ное зре­лище, и ему вновь хо­чет­ся сме­ять­ся. Джим опус­ка­ет взгляд вниз и ему са­мому ста­новит­ся смеш­но, но ни­чуть не стыд­но, и, на­конец, он прос­то на­тяги­ва­ет одеж­ду об­ратно. Ос­вальд поп­равля­ет одеж­ду и пос­ле не зна­ет как се­бя вес­ти; смех вне­зап­но сти­ха­ет.  
  
Они дол­го пя­лят­ся друг на дру­га. Раз­би­тые ку­соч­ки ре­аль­нос­ти на­чина­ют скле­ивать­ся. Ос­вальд нас­то­рожен­но ждет, ког­да до Джи­ма дой­дет про­изо­шед­шее и он ска­жет, что по­доб­ное ни­ког­да боль­ше не пов­то­рит­ся, и он, Ос­вальд, дол­жен дер­жать­ся от не­го по­даль­ше и ни­кому об этом не рас­ска­зывать.  
  
Джим де­ла­ет шаг впе­ред и Ос­вальд не­воль­но вздра­гива­ет, Джим удив­ленно вы­гиба­ет бровь. Но ему не нуж­но бес­по­ко­ить­ся ни о чем, ведь Джим прос­то об­ни­ма­ет его, в гла­зах Ос­валь­да удив­ле­ние, ведь это оче­ред­ное рас­хожде­ние от внут­ренне­го сте­ре­оти­па. Он кла­дет свою ру­ку на по­яс­ни­цу Джи­ма, слег­ка пог­ла­живая. Ос­вальд и не ду­мал, что бу­дет ког­да-ни­будь так счас­тлив.  
  
Че­рез па­ру ми­нут Джим от­сту­па­ет и вни­матель­но смот­рит в гла­за Ос­валь­да. Он ис­крен­не улы­ба­ет­ся и про­из­но­сит:  
  
— Спа­сибо, Ос­вальд.  
  
И нак­ло­ня­ет­ся впе­ред, ос­тавляя на гу­бах ко­рот­кий, неж­ный по­целуй. По­том он раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, от­кры­ва­ет дверь и прос­то ухо­дит.  
  
Ос­вальд по­нима­ет, что он имел в ви­ду вов­се не секс. За это вов­се не сто­ило бла­года­рить, здесь скры­то неч­то боль­шее. Ос­вальд от­крыл ему по­та­ен­ную часть се­бя, с ко­торой он дав­но бо­рол­ся. Он по­мог за­пол­нить не­дос­та­ющую де­таль сво­ей лич­ности. Ос­вальд по­нима­ет нас­коль­ко это глу­по, но на­де­ет­ся, что про­ис­хо­дящее бы­ло для Джи­ма чем-то боль­шим, чем прос­то сек­су­аль­ным эк­спе­римен­том. Что еще го­ворил Джим? Я не мо­гу пе­рес­тать ду­мать о те­бе. Да­же сей­час он чувс­тву­ет приз­рачный по­целуй Джи­ма на гу­бах и не мо­жет не улыб­нуть­ся еще раз.  
  


________

  
  
Пос­ле дол­го­го за­меша­тель­ства, Ос­вальд ре­ша­ет для се­бя, что ему по­ра ук­ре­пить свою за­щиту. Хо­рошо, что Эд­вард не за­ин­те­ресо­ван в нем в ро­ман­ти­чес­ком пла­не; это об­легчит Ос­валь­ду за­дачу обуз­дать собс­твен­ные чувс­тва. Прос­то раз­да­вить, унич­то­жить и зах­лопнуть. Мо­жет быть Эд­вард боль­ше сю­да не заг­ля­нет, воз­можно, его слиш­ком на­пуга­ла мисс Му­ни и ее со­вер­шенно не­умес­тные при­кос­но­вения. Как бы сам Ос­вальд ни ува­жал эту жен­щи­ну, он по­рой опа­са­ет­ся мо­тивов ее пос­тупков.  
  
Вновь дверь от­кры­ва­ет, и как буд­то ус­лы­шав его мыс­ленный зов, Эд­вард здесь собс­твен­ной пер­со­ной. Ос­вальд да­же не за­метил, что за ок­ном на­чал­ся дождь.  
  
— При­вет, Ос­вальд! Из­ви­ни за кап­ли на по­лу, се­год­ня не дол­жно бы­ло быть дож­дя, хо­тя по­года в Го­тэме ред­но под­да­ет­ся ме­те­оро­логи­чес­кой трак­товке.  
  
У не­го нет ни­каких обыч­ных ве­щей, с ко­торы­ми Эд­вард заг­ля­дывал в ка­фе к Ос­валь­ду. Ста­ра­ясь скрыть собс­твен­ную па­нику, Ос­вальд вы­дав­ли­ва­ет из се­бя улыб­ку, по­ка Эд­вард пы­та­ет­ся ус­тра­нить при­чинен­ный им бес­по­рядок. Ког­да он под­хо­дит к при­лав­ку, то Ос­вальд за­меча­ет, что Эд­вард пол­ностью прод­рог и сту­чит зу­бами от хо­лода. Сей­час де­кабрь, и Эд­варду не сле­ду­ет ухо­дить из до­ма без паль­то или кур­тки. Ос­вальд де­ла­ет по­мет­ку приг­ля­дывать за этим ма­лым. Эд­вард вста­ет нап­ро­тив не­го и улы­ба­ет­ся; Ос­вальд чис­то ги­поте­тичес­ки не наб­лю­да­ет за тем, как кап­ли с чел­ки сте­ка­ют вниз, на кон­чик но­са и пос­ле про­дол­жа­ет путь вниз по гу­бам.  
  
Ос­вальд от­кашли­ва­ет­ся.  
  
— В убор­ной есть су­шил­ка, те­бе сто­ит вы­сушить одеж­ду. У ме­ня есть смен­ная одеж­да со­бой, мо­гу одол­жить ру­баш­ку, но нас­чет брюк… зна­ешь, мои шта­ны бу­дут выг­ля­деть край­не не­лепо на те­бе.  
  
Ос­валь­ду за­поз­да­ло приш­ло в го­лову, что Эд­варду бы­ло бы про­ще вер­нуть­ся че­рез кам­пус в свою об­ща­гу и пе­ре­одеть­ся там, и ве­ро­ят­но это по­нима­ет сам Эд. Но тот ни­чего не го­ворит, и Ос­вальд не пред­ла­га­ет. Вмес­то это­го он про­сит нем­но­го по­дож­дать, по­ка он во­зит­ся и дос­та­ет фут­болку из ниж­не­го шкаф­чи­ка за спи­ной. Он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся за стой­ку и пе­реда­ет ее Эд­варду, ко­торый бес­пре­кос­ловно бе­рет ее и дер­жит так ос­то­рож­но по пу­ти к убор­ной. Ос­вальд слы­шит от­да­лен­ный звук су­шил­ки и зас­тавля­ет се­бя скон­цен­три­ровать­ся; он на­чина­ет го­товить Эд­варду сог­ре­ва­ющий го­рячий шо­колад. Он на­поми­на­ет се­бе, что те­перь он се­бе на­чаль­ник и мо­жет да­вать нем­но­го ха­ляв­ных на­пит­ков сво­им друзь­ям.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов Эд­вард воз­вра­ща­ет­ся, не­ся мок­рый джем­пер в ру­ке. Он все еще выг­ля­дит дерь­мо­во. Джин­сы выг­ля­дят чуть су­хими, и те­перь на нем фи­оле­товая фут­болка Ос­валь­да. И да, ему нра­вит­ся, как на Эде смот­рится его са­мый лю­бимый цвет. И да по­может ему все­выш­ний, но во­лосы Эд­варда слиш­ком мок­рые. Он силь­но прод­рог и как-то слиш­ком час­то мор­га­ет.  
  
— Вот, — Ос­вальд по­дод­ви­га­ет к не­му го­рячий шо­колад.  
  
— О, вкус­няшка, — бла­года­рит Эд­вард, об­хва­тывая ла­доня­ми чаш­ку и ра­дос­тно вды­хая слад­кий аром. Он де­ла­ет ма­лень­кий гло­ток; на его гу­бах ос­та­ет­ся нем­но­го пе­ны. Он об­ли­зыва­ет гу­бы, и Ос­валь­ду хо­чет­ся зас­та­вить се­бя не сле­дить за дви­жени­ем это­го юр­ко­го язы­ка или на­обо­рот, ему хо­чет­ся, что­бы он сам сли­зал с этих губ эту сла­дость.  
  
— Я со­жалею, что не по­яв­лялся здесь нес­коль­ко дней, — из­ви­ня­ет­ся Эд­вард, ос­та­нав­ли­вая свой взгляд на гу­бах Ос­валь­да, а пос­ле заг­ля­дывая в гла­за. Так, Ос­вальд, сос­ре­доточь­ся.  
  
— Все в по­ряд­ке. Я все рав­но был очень за­нят. Мисс Му­ни наз­на­чила ме­ня уп­равля­ющим ка­фе, — Ос­вальд не мо­жет скрыть гор­дости. И да, он чер­тов­ски мно­го ра­ботал и пол­ностью зас­лу­жил это по­выше­ние.  
  
— О, это за­меча­тель­но! Поз­драв­ляю! — Эд­вард улы­ба­ет­ся. Он под­ни­ма­ет вверх круж­ку с го­рячим шо­кола­дом. — За твой ус­пех!  
  
Ос­вальд улы­ба­ет­ся и ка­ча­ет го­ловой, по­ража­ясь глу­пос­ти Эда. Ко­неч­но, он де­ла­ет еще один гло­ток, Ос­вальд чувс­тву­ет ка­кое-то вос­хи­щение, а за­тем его взгляд за­липа­ет на рес­ни­цах Эда, ко­торые все еще нем­но­го влаж­ные, ску­лы блес­тят, и да, по­доб­ный вид дол­жен быть зап­ре­щен за­коном. Ос­вальд по­лагал, что толь­ко в ев­ро­пей­ских му­зе­ях есть по­доб­ные эк­спо­наты, чьи чер­ты дос­та­точ­но тон­ки и нас­толь­ко за­вора­жива­ющие.  
  
Мыс­ленно он прок­ли­на­ет се­бя. Веч­но он не очень хо­рошо справ­лялся с по­доб­ным.  
  
— Воз­можно, — на­чина­ет Эд, прог­ла­тыва­ет и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся. Он вни­матель­но изу­ча­ет Ос­валь­да взгля­дом, преж­де чем сно­ва на­чать. — Воз­можно, пос­ле окон­ча­ния уче­бы мы бы мог­ли от­праздно­вать? Вый­ти за пре­делы уни­вер­си­тета и по­весе­лить­ся? Мы бы мог­ли от­праздно­вать ко­нец уче­бы и твое по­выше­ние.  
  
Слиш­ком опас­ная тер­ри­тория. Но, воз­можно, Ос­валь­ду уже по­ра во всем сом­не­вать­ся и па­нико­вать, ведь Эд­вард, ско­рее все­го, прос­то пы­та­ет­ся ус­та­новить дру­жес­кие от­но­шения. У са­мого Ос­валь­да не так уж мно­го дру­зей. Ни­кого, кро­ме как Ай­ви, и он зна­ет ее толь­ко бла­года­ря ра­боте. Это пер­вый раз, ког­да он свя­зал­ся с кем-то и это стран­ное по­веде­ние Эд­варда. Он стал ини­ци­ато­ром, и Ос­валь­ду не хо­чет­ся, что­бы он ре­шил, что это то­го не сто­ит.  
  
— Я дол­жен сос­та­вить рас­пи­сание и най­ти се­бе за­мену и толь­ко тог­да у ме­ня бу­дет вы­ход­ной. У ме­ня не бы­ло пол­но­цен­но­го дня от­ды­ха пос­ледние ме­сяца. Дав­но нуж­но бы­ло его ус­тро­ить. — Ос­вальд чувс­тву­ет, как на не­го в оче­ред­ной раз на­вали­лась ус­та­лость, осо­бен­но ког­да он упо­мина­ет о ней. Он ду­ма­ет, что мог бы счас­тли­во за­зимо­вать всю ос­тавшу­юся зи­му в оди­ночес­тве.  
  
Улыб­ка, ко­торой его наг­ражда­ет Эд­вард — прек­расна и так пол­на на­деж­ды и ра­дос­ти, что Ос­вальд вы­нуж­ден от­сту­пить и зас­та­вить се­бя пе­рек­лю­чить взгляд на что-то дру­гое.  
  
— Ну, я хо­тел бы ос­тать­ся чуть доль­ше, но мне сле­ду­ет вер­нуть­ся к сво­им кон­спек­там, — про­из­но­сит Эд­вард, до­пивая и ста­вя чаш­ку на стой­ку.  
  
— Что ж, уда­чи, Эд. Я уве­рен, что ты спра­вишь­ся со всем. Я ни­ког­да не ви­дил то­го, кто бы учил­ся столь усер­дно, как ты.  
  
Эд­вард крас­не­ет.  
  
— Бла­года­рю. Те­бе то­же уда­чи. Я це­ликом и пол­ностью ве­рю в те­бя.  
Так, по­хоже, те­перь нас­та­ла оче­редь крас­неть Ос­валь­ду.  
  
— Ни­чего, ес­ли я заг­ля­ну на сле­ду­ющих вы­ход­ных? — спра­шива­ет Эд. Его взгляд ус­трем­лен на при­лавок, что раз­де­ля­ет их, и по­хоже его злит, что эта шту­ка ме­ша­ет бли­зос­ти с Ос­валь­ду. И да, сам Ос­вальд рад стой­ке, ведь ина­че он сно­ва бы под­дался по­рыву и об­нял Эд­варда. Не­из­вес­тно чем бы это за­кон­чи­лось на итог и что бы выт­во­рило его бе­зум­но влюб­ленное сер­дце.  
  
— Тог­да до ско­рого, — го­ворит Ос­вальд, ста­ра­ясь не улы­бать­ся слиш­ком ра­дос­тно. Они прос­то зна­комые. В бу­дущем ста­нут друзь­ями.  
  
За­тем Эд­вард по­вора­чива­ет­ся, со­бира­ясь уй­ти и наб­лю­дая за по­годой за ок­ном. Дождь все еще ль­ет­ся. Эд­вард сно­ва на­мок­нет за па­ру ми­нут нас­квозь. Ос­валь­ду вдруг при­ходит идея и он ко­выля­ет так быс­тро от ве­шал­ки с паль­то, где сто­ит зонт-трость. Он спе­шит на­зад, и за­меча­ет, как Эд сто­ит на по­роге вы­хода. Он спе­шит так быс­тро, нас­коль­ко мо­жет, ис­поль­зуя зонт, как трость для под­дер­жки свое трав­ми­рован­ной но­ги.  
  
— Пос­той, Эд! — кри­чит Ос­вальд, вы­ходя на­ружу. Он пос­пешно от­кры­ва­ет зон­тик, про­тив­но ежась от дож­дя. Эд­вард слиш­ком быс­тро хо­дит, и дождь так гром­ко та­раба­нит, но нес­мотря на это, он слы­шит. Он щу­рясь, за­меча­ет фи­гуру Ос­валь­да и зон­тик; он раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся и идет об­ратно. Ос­вальд при­под­ни­ма­ет ру­ку так, что­бы Эд­вард смог по­мес­тить­ся под зон­том; Эд при­нима­ет зонт и дер­жит его на ни­ми.  
  
— Я по­думал, что те­бе мог­ло бы при­годит­ся, — бес­связ­но про­из­но­сит он, пя­лясь на собс­твен­ную фут­болку, что при­лип­ла к гру­ди Эд­варда. Он пы­та­ет­ся не ду­мать о том, что сей­час очень хо­лод­но и этот оз­ноб и час­тое дви­жение груд­ной клет­ки не го­ворит о внут­реннем вол­не­нии. Ос­вальд по­лага­ет, что дол­жен по­лучить приз за то, что не пы­тал­ся про­щупать те­ло Эд­варда, нес­мотря на та­кую бли­зость.  
  
— Хо­рошо, уви­дим­ся че­рез не­делю, — тя­нет Ос­вальд, мыс­ленно стре­ляя се­бе в го­лову, пос­коль­ку это так глу­по. Он мо­жет бо­роть­ся с ис­ку­шени­ем и спра­вить­ся с проб­ле­мой за один день. — Ну и по­жалуй­ста, при­бере­ги его, это зонт мо­ей ма­тери.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, — ис­крен­не за­веря­ет его Эд­вард.  
  
Ос­вальд от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, но Эд­вард хва­та­ет его и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет. Улы­ба­ясь, он тя­нет Ос­валь­да на се­бя. И да, Ос­вальд под­да­ет­ся. Ка­кого чер­та, Эд­вард со­бира­ет­ся его по­цело­вать, прос­то не­пос­ти­жимо, а сам Ос­вальд пе­рес­тал соп­ро­тив­лять­ся…  
  
Но Эд прос­то креп­ко об­ни­ма­ет его и кла­дет го­лову ему на пле­чо. Ос­вальд чувс­тву­ет лег­кую ще­тину на шее, от ко­торой Эд­вард не ус­пел еще из­ба­вить­ся. Это их не пер­вое объ­ятие. Стран­но, но по­чему да­же сей­час Ос­вальд чувс­тву­ет улыб­ку Эда. Он ос­то­рож­но кла­дет ру­ки на мок­рую спи­ну Эда, ста­ра­ясь не ду­мать о нап­ря­жен­ных мыш­цах под его ла­доня­ми.  
  
Но пос­ле Ос­вальд чувс­тву­ет, как ру­ка мед­ленно дви­жет­ся вверх по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь где-то в рай­оне ло­паток. Ко­жа пос­ле его при­кос­но­вений го­рит ог­нем, а сер­дце пе­рехо­дит в ре­жим очер­драйв; он уве­рен что в его гла­зах слиш­ком мно­го воп­ро­сов. Он ста­ра­ет­ся унять дрожь в собс­твен­ном ды­хании и да­же рад дож­дю, преж­де чем до­гадать­ся, что с са­мого на­чала был прав. Это вов­се не обыч­ное дру­желю­бие. Да­же нес­мотря на пог­ла­жива­ние Эд­варда, объ­ятие длить­ся слиш­ком дол­го, что­бы го­ворить о чис­то пла­тони­чес­ком ин­те­ресе. Эд­вард то­же влюб­лен в не­го. Ос­вальд на­чина­ет от­сту­пать и ста­ра­ет­ся из­бе­гать взгля­да Эда, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на коль­ца па­ра, что вы­рыва­ют­ся на­ружу. Ни один из них не дви­га­ет­ся. Ни­чего не слыш­но, кро­ме как без­жа­лос­тно­го гро­хота дож­дя.  
  
Ос­валь­ду хо­чет­ся за­быть про собс­твен­ные рам­ки и по­цело­вать, ведь ве­ро­ят­но Эд­вард имен­но это­го и ждет, ведь об этом кри­чат все эти не­вер­баль­ные жес­ты — ему хо­чет­ся быть уве­рен­ным, он хо­чет, что­бы Ос­вальд сде­лал сле­ду­ющий шаг навс­тре­чу. Же­лание рас­тет в гру­ди. Но он не мо­жет. Он пом­нил ут­реннее по­яв­ле­ние Джи­ма, и все со­путс­тву­ющие вос­по­мина­ния, ко­торые вер­ну­лись в его жизнь вмес­те с ним. Он дав­но за­рек­ся, что боль­ше ни­ког­да не со­вер­шит по­доб­ную ошиб­ку. Вос­по­мина­ния о пе­режи­той бо­ли при­да­ют сил и он зас­тавля­ет се­бя от­сту­пить.  
  
— Я не мо­гу, — приз­на­ет­ся Ос­вальд. Эд­вард по­ник, он не спе­шит вда­вать­ся де­тали, ведь все впол­не яс­но. Ос­валь­ду фи­зичес­ки боль­но наб­лю­дать за та­ким нес­час­тным Эд­вардом. — Я не мо­гу ос­та­вить ка­фе без прис­мотра на­дол­го.  
  
Мгно­вен­но на ли­це Эд­варда по­нима­ние. Он гло­та­ет и ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Бе­реги се­бя, Эд, — про­сит он и он зна­ет, что собс­твен­ная нес­час­тная улыб­ка, нес­мотря на уси­лия, не при­даст мно­го сил. Он раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся и спе­шит убе­жать из-под зон­та об­ратно в ка­фе, не до­жида­ясь от­ве­та.


	5. Chapter 5

Освальд должен был сдать только один экзамен во время сессии — единственный плюс заочного курса. Тем не менее, это все еще не принесло ему спокойствия и не позволяло сосредоточится на новой должности менеджера в кафе. Первые выходные после сессии — тот самый момент, когда он начинает проводить собеседования на должность баристы, которого мисс Муни разрешила ему нанять. К сожалению, особо большого количества желаемых не было и это не удивительного, ведь большинство студентов были из состоятельных семей. Его же собеседование были простыми: немного рассказать о себе плюс один стандартный вопрос, вроде «Зачем вам эта работа?».

В такие моменты Освальду приятно думать, что он хорошо понимает истинные мотивы людей и многое может узнать лишь, услышав ответ на этот вопрос. Итак, сейчас ему предстояло выбрать из пяти потенциальных кандидатов на должность.

На первое собеседование в субботу явилась Харви и Освальд выбрал его, потому что ответы этого парня заставил его улыбнуться: «У меня зависимость от пончиков». Харви несколько странный. Он всерьез спросил у Освальда не является ли он членом какого-то культа, с некоторым отвращением разглядывая его черные ногти и подводку. Освальд просто бросает резюме в сторону и благодарит Харви за то, что тот пришел, при этом на его лице нет никаких особо эмоций.

Следующие три его претендента-финалиста — каждый имел свою причуду. Девушка по имени Милли, была слишком маленькой, бледно и робкой, так что едва можно было разобрать сказанное. Ее щеки постоянно покрывались румянцем и она каждый раз ерзала, стоило ему только задать вопрос. Либо у нее были какие-то проблемы с социализацией, либо она влюбилась в него; Освальд ни в чем не уверен и это было самое неловкое собеседование. Следующим был занудный парень по имени Винни, который только во время вопросов Освальда, отвлекался от своего Макбука. После Освальд почти отчаялся найти кого-нибудь; девушка, пришедшая после Винни, оказалась более поверхностной и странной, чем сам Освальд. Когда та уходит, Освальд вздыхает и идет, чтобы заварить себе чашку чая, прежде чем приходит последний кандидат. Он присаживается и берет в руки последнее резюме, оживляя его в памяти, прежде чем его прерывает бархатный голос:

— Мистер Кобблпот?

Его имя звучало из его уст странно. Освальд поднял взгляд, замечая перед собой высокого темноволосого парня, что подошел у углу стола, который тот использовал для собеседования. На вид у него сильная волевая челюсть, великолепные скулы, которые заставляют его думать о… нет. Он улыбается полуулыбкой глядя на Освальда, снимая свое толстое зимнее пальто.

— Виктор, верно? — спрашивает Освальд, пробегая взглядом по анкете. — Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.

Виктор кивает и садится напротив. Освальд про себя решает, что этот человек ему явно нравится, и основываясь на своей интуиции, он готов предложить ему работу.

— Итак, я бы хотел начать с уточнения причины, по которой вы хотите занять эту должность?

Виктор сжимает губы, и Освальд догадывается, что в основе всего вероятно какая-то болезненная история. Он знает, что такое боль, которую способен причинить лишь любимый человек и никогда не спутает ее с другой.

— Моя девушка Нора, она больна. Ей постоянно требуются лекарства, и ее семья изо всех сил пытается покрыть расходы. Я обязан помочь ей.

— Мне жаль это слышать, — искренне произнес Освальд. Он понимает. Он сам готов пойти на все ради своей матери. Он работает на протяжении долгих недель без остановки лишь бы вовремя оплатить ренту и их бы не выселили. Они с этим парнем сблизились.

— Спасибо, — Виктор выдавил улыбку.

Освальду хочется задать еще один вопрос, когда он замечает движение за углом. Он быстро смотрит на него и понимает, что Эдвард переходит дорогу. Сердце Освальда начинает биться учащено, и он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь оставаться внешне невозмутимым. Буквально заставляя себя включиться в беседу с Виктором.

— Ну, я думаю, что узнал достаточно, — произносит Освальд, ухмыляясь. — Только последний вопрос. Как вы относитесь к рок-музыке?

Виктор понимающе улыбается.

— Большой поклонник. Музыка — самое любимое лекарство.

Рот Освальда удивленно открывается.

— Ты принят.

Брови Виктора удивленно приподнимаются.

— В самом деле?

— В пятницу я влюбился в одну из самых красивых песен, что когда-либо были исполнены. 

— Эта песня ассоциируется у него с очень специфическими воспоминаниями, которые пробуждают боль в груди. И это впервые, когда он пытается поделиться с кем-то чем-то личным. — Что ж, когда вы сможете приступить?

Они договариваются на том, что Виктор придёт в понедельник, чтобы познакомится с Айви и немного поучиться. Они пожимают друг другу руки, улыбаются, Виктор накидывает пальто и уходит, с чувством облегчения. Странно, но Освальд тоже чувствует легкость, понимая, что сделал правильный выбор.

В момент, когда Виктор скрывается из поля зрения, Эдвард перестает прятаться и входит в кафе.

Освальд снова поражен, ведь впервые видит его в черном пальто с красными полосами по бокам, что надет на нем сейчас. Черт, парень бы мог с легкостью стать моделью, если бы у него было чуть больше наглости и уверенности в себе.

— Привет, — нервно улыбается Эдвард. Освальд помнит их последнюю встречу, точнее, он не переставал думать о ней. Исчез ли этот энтузиазм в Эдварде? Что-то точно поменялось в его поведении, появилось больше напряжения между ними. За это Освальд начинает ненавидеть себя больше, чем раньше, ведь Эдвард был особенным. И еще вчера все было иначе.

Без каких-либо рамок, Эдвард просто садится напротив Освальда, где тот еще совсем недавно проводил собеседования. И это так странно видеть его в таком мрачном настроении.  
Проходит еще какое-то время, прежде чем Эдвард расстегивает пальто и вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана чистую и аккуратно сложенную рубашку Освальда. Тот осторожно кладет на край стола.

— Спасибо, — тихо благодарит Освальд, не зная, что еще сказать.

Эдвард напряженно улыбается. Освальд видит его огромную уязвимость в этот момент. Это невероятно пальто, кажется, единственный щит, способный защитить его от этого сурового мира. Так, где бы Виктор просто снял бы пальто, то Эдвард бы лишь плотнее укутался, стараясь выстроить как можно больше стен.

— Я подумал о том, что мы бы могли отпраздновать, — предлагает Эдвард и Освальд подмечает, что его голос звучит более хрипло и неуверенно, чем обычно.

— О, и как же?

— Мы бы могли пойти в парк аттракционов! У них есть несколько экзотических хищных птиц, иногда они даже позволяют посадить их на руку… — он продолжает болтать обо всем, что припоминает о месте, пока Освальд пытается побороть внутреннюю панику.

На лице Эжварда появляется широкая улыбка, ведь ему кажется забавной идея. Что ж, может быть это и не плохо, подытоживает Освальд. Но это слишком трудно. Может, Эдвард все еще влюблен и будет лучше сделать шаг назад и убедиться в том, что Эдвард понимает, что он никогда не ответит на его чувства. Но он так же надеется, что Эдвард просто хочет подружится с ним и ничего больше. Но иногда лучше быть честными, и он уже задолжал Эду достаточно, после всего хорошего, что тот сделал для него.

— Эд… — прерывает Освальд, этот чертов щенячьий взгляд, как он вообще осмелится причинить ему боль?

— Да, Освальд?

— Мы ведь друзья?

Эдвард выглядит очень смущенным, и Освальд никогда еще не испытывал такой неловкости.

— Да, верно. Я что-то не так сделал?

— Нет, конечно нет. Я просто хотел внести ясность.

— Хорошо, — произносит Эдвард, выдыхая, улыбка вновь появляется на его лице. — Итак, смог ли ты выбить себе выходной?

— Я свободен завтра, Айви вполне может меня прикрыть. Воскресные часы вновь вернулись, так что день рабочий стал чуть короче. Достаточно, чтобы справится в одиночку, — сейчас он чувствует усталость; прежде он никогда не оставлял Айви одну, позволяя ей самостоятельно закрыться, но он вроде как дал слово Эду, а Айви была только за, чтобы он ушёл.

— Тогда решено. Как насчет встречи днем, скажем около часу? Я мог бы отвезти нас.

Освальд уверен, что это плохая идея. Он думает, что Эдвард пока не совсем понял ситуацию. Ему следовало бы сказать правду, но пересказ той истории будет слишком болезненным, и он поклялся, никому и никогда не рассказывать ее. Он хочет похоронить воспоминания. Освальд — трус, который охвачен волной собственных переживаний. Виктор отнесется к нему с пониманием, а Эдвард лишь заставит почувствовать то, что он испытывал раньше. Освальд прикрывает глаза, пытаясь сосредоточится.

— Мы могли бы прокатится на метро, — говорит Освальд, хотя идея ехать в замкнутом пространстве не только с Эдвардом, но и с другими людьми не кажется особо комфортной, но он не доверяет себе.

— Я не могу. Я имею в виду, я бы мог, но мои родители считают это место не безопасным, — тихо признается Эдвард. Освальд не представляет, что следует говорить после этого.

— Хм, ладно, — Освальд чувствует себя стариком. Ему хочется, чтобы все было так же просто как раньше, просто общение с парнем, который ему интересен. Его жизнь вообще складывалась очень неплохо, пока Эдвард не нашел дорогу в это кафе.

— Ну, спасибо, что вернул это, — произносит Освальд, стараясь не думать о своем одиночестве. Он всегда старается сдерживаться, держать дистанцию с людьми, но порой это слишком утомительно. — Мне нужно позвонить моему боссу, сообщить о новом сотруднике и заказать ему униформу. Нужно столько еще успеть, будучи менеджером! — Освальд встает и натянуто улыбается, пусть даже Эдвард поймет, что это так без особо труда.

— Хорошо, хорошо, тогда до завтра, — Эдвард встает, неловко обходит стол и делает шаг навстречу Освальду, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Он видимо хочет подтвердить, что его близость не по душе, поэтому он нарушает личное пространство Освальда и обхватывает его плечи. Все, о чем мог думать Освальд, это когда его сердце снова успокоится, и, черт, как же хорошо пахнет от Эдварда. Он выглядит и пахнет, как модель. Почему он так интересуется Освальдом? И, Господи, почему ему так и хочется сдвинуть шарф Эдварда с шеи и глубоко вдохнуть аромат кожи, медленно поцеловать и продолжить свой путь вверх до мочки уха, облизывая и кусая, чувствуя дрожь в теле Эдварда, как тот бы таял в его руках…  
Эдвард отступает и улыбается своей притягательной, теплой и обезоруживающей улыбкой.

— Я не могу ждать, — признается он, и после делает несколько шагов, отступая.  
Освальд садится обратно на свое место, стараясь охладить свой пыл. Никогда в жизни он не испытывал столь противоречивых эмоций. Он не хочет ничего, кроме как поддаться искушению, но каждый раз, когда он подходит к черте, то сразу вспоминает. И впервые за очень долгое время Освальд позволяет себе вспомнить все. Открыв дыру в груди, которая все еще не зажила, независимо от того, сколько прошло время и как он пытается ее заглушить. Он помнит, насколько мучительной была боль и это унижение, чувство, как неприятно жгло и этот поток слез. Сделав глубокий вдох, он хватает бумаги со стала, пытаясь отогнать лишние мысли и садится на стул с другой стороны стола, что рядом с вешалкой, окончательно сдаваясь и позволяя себе выплакаться. Он плачет от усталости, из-за воспоминаний, которые никогда по-настоящему не исчезнут, даже от смутных чувств к Эдварду. Он всхлипывает, ужасаясь собственной трусости, неумению поступать правильно, за то, что вероятно сделает что-то, что ранит Эдварда. Однако лучше причинить боль сейчас, нежели потом. Чем дольше он позволяет этому продолжаться, тем хуже будет это для него.

В конце концов, рыдания прекращаются, слезы высыхают, он идет в уборную, чтобы плеснут немного холодной воды в лицо. Сейчас ему становится лучше, и этого будет достаточно, чтобы привести его в чувства до конца дня, ровно до тех пор, пока он не сможет вернуться домой.

______

 

Освальд устало закрывает за собой дверь, запирает ее, сдвигает шесть засовов, которые мать недавно установила (это ведь Готэм). Хотя его единичный эмоциональный всплеск немного помог, он никогда не впадал в меланхолию, только разве что в школе. Он не спеша направляется в свою комнату; здесь, в родном доме, ему можно не притворяться, что все хорошо и каждый шаг не отзывается тупой болью. Какое же это облегчение, не скрывать свои чувства и иметь возможность спокойно опереться на стены и мебель, чтобы устоять на ногах.

Он сидит на краю кровати и стягивает ботинки, прежде чем начать переодеваться в пижаму.   
Просто снимает покрывала, ложась и слышит мягкий стук в дверь. Мать осторожно просовывается в проем дверной, и он выдавливает улыбку.

— Все хорошо, мой дорогой?

— Да, я просто очень устал. — Он залезает на кровать, а та садится на край кровати. От нее несет свечами и ладаном, в последнее время она слишком увлеклась этим, в их маленькой квартире. Он убежден, что однажды она, вероятно, сожжет здесь все, но у него не такое чёрствое сердце, чтобы запретить ей эти маленькие радости. А сам Освальд вовсе не против этих запахов. Они ассоциируются с теплом, безопасностью и домом для него.

Он сидит на кровати и снимает обувь, прежде чем переодеться в пижаму. Он просто снимает покрывала, чтобы лечь спать, когда слышит мягкий стук в дверь. Его мать тыкает головой вокруг него, и он улыбается знакомому виду.

Освальд поправляет подушки и откидывается, вздыхая, как хорошо ему после неприятной боли в мышцах. Его мат сидит тихо, просто наблюдая за ним своим особым материнским взглядом, чуть обеспокоенным. Она берет его руку в свою и ласково поглаживает большим пальцем. Освальд чуть прикрывает глаза.

После расслабляющей тишины, она практически шепотом интересуется:

— Как его зовут?

Глаза Освальда удивленно открываются.  
— Кого?

— Того мальчика из-за которого ты грустишь.

Освальд знает, что отрицать бессмысленно, но все равно пытается. Способности его матери читать его, очень странные.

— Я грущу не из-за мальчика.

— Я не слепая, Освальд. Я знаю, что случилось с Джеймсом…

Освальд высвобождает руку из хватки матери и автоматически начинает ограждаться.

— Освальд. Ты должен быть честен. Ты не сможешь никого подпустить к себе, пока не выговоришься.

Она права, и он понимает это. Но гораздо проще поговорить, чем сделать первый шаг. Он никогда не справлялся с последствиями того, что произошло и в то же время, если он не начнет сейчас, то все затянется еще на более долгий срок…. Время, много времени. Он чувствует, как слезы сами текут по щекам, и мать вытирает их большим пальцем, сочувственно улыбаясь.

— Он правда симпатичный, — признает он, разрушая тишину в этом беспорядочном потоке, — его зовут Эдвард, он высокий и очень похож на модель. Он весьма застенчивый и неуклюжий, но в тоже время очень умный; я чувствую, что могу часа говорить с ним абсолютно обо всем, и я многое узнаю от него. Я знаю, что с ним происходили какие-то вещи, о которых я ничего не знаю, но они не заставляют меня мечтать узнать о нем больше. Я понимаю, что он влюблен в меня — он обнял меня дважды, и я думаю, что он хотел бы меня поцеловать еще на прошлой неделе. И я, очевидно, считаю его весьма привлекательным, но я просто не могу. Я еще не готов. Я не знаю, буду ли я когда-нибудь готов, — слезы невольно начинают стекать вниз, а мать вручает ему свой платок.

— О, мой мальчик, — говорит та, снова взяв его за руку. Освальд не старается даже отгораживаться. — Ты должен поговорить с ним. Для этого потребуется определенное мужество, но если он любит тебя, то он будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

— Он не любит меня. Это просто влюбленность.

Эдвард никогда и ни за что не полюбит такого, как он. Это же просто смешно.  
Гертруда улыбается, это одна из тех раздражающих улыбок, которыми родители одаряют своих чад, когда они видят, как те заблуждаются.

— Смелей, мой Освальд. Будь с ним честен. По крайней мере, ты будешь знать, что твоя совесть чиста.

Да, поговорить с тем, кто социально не адаптирован, кто первым сделал шаг, вероятно, несмотря на их общение, поставил себя в уязвимую позицию… сказать ему, что он не готов к свиданию, и, возможно, никогда и не будет, то потребуется ловкость. Освальд уже позволил этому зайти слишком далеко. Что бы он сделал, он понимает, что это навредит Эдварду.

— Ты устал, — нежно произносит Гертруда, убирая волосы с глаз Освальда. — Отдохни. Спи спокойно, любовь моя.

Он поддается ее успокаивающим прикосновениям и расслабляется, ложась на спину.  
Освальд засыпает практически сразу, стоит ему только закрыть глаза.


End file.
